


Ava and Sara (and Alexa)  go out on a date

by fvandomtrvsh, WardenRoot



Series: The Fave Teacher [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: When Ava and Sara accompany Alexa to the skatepark, Sara tries to finally ask Ava out on a proper date only to have the adorable six-year-old take over.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: The Fave Teacher [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478447
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Ava and Sara (and Alexa)  go out on a date

"Mom! Mom! Look!" Alexa yelled, jumping on her skateboard and dashing away. 

"That's really good, sweetie!" Ava yelled back, arms crossed tightly. 

Sara chuckled. "Why do you sound so nervous? She's doing great! Look at that balance!"

"Yes, but…" Ava bit her lip, eyes glued to Alexa's small form jumping through the air. 

Sara wrapped an arm around Ava's waist. "Babe, relax. She's wearing all the protective gear, she'll be fine. This is  _ my _ first time at a skatepark, not yours."

"I know." Ava sighed. "I just worry, she's so small and all these other kids are running around and could hurt her by accident and she wants to try all those jumps!"

"That's part of skateboarding! Look at how happy she is!"

They watched as Alexa squealed as she tried a jump, laughing when she got it wrong and almost fell. Her green dinosaur helmet slid off her head a little bit but she quickly fixed it. 

"Mom! Did you see that? I almost got it!"

"That was great, Lex!" Sara cheered. 

Ava took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to relax. She leaned against Sara, accepting the quick kiss that was pressed against her cheek. Alexa loved to skateboard, and Ava just wanted her to have fun and be happy, but it was also extremely hard to watch as her small daughter jumped around in dangerous ways. She slowly started to relax, letting Sara's calm energy envelop her. They watched as Alexa chatted away with a couple kids, Ava feeling warm with pride at the sight. Alexa used to be so shy and quiet when they first met, and it made her incredibly happy to see her blossoming into an outgoing chatterbox. 

Alexa ran into another part of the lanes, her new friends following closely behind. Ava's heart jumped into her chest as she realised what Alexa was going to attempt to do.Her legs were moving before she had fully processed it, and she arrived in the lane just as Alexa fell down, her skateboard running off in the opposite direction. 

"Alexa! Are you okay?" Ava asked as she stood at the edge of the lane.

Alexa jumped up, a big toothy grin on her face. 

"Did you see how high I was?"

Sara came up behind Ava, resting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "That was amazing, Lex!"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Mom! I'm gonna go to the pit with my friends!" Alexa said, grabbing her skateboard. "I mean, can I go?"

Ava smiled a little at the correction and nodded reluctantly. She didn't know what the 'pit' was but Alexa knew she shouldn't go where Ava couldn't see her. 

"We'll be right under that tree over there," Sara added, grabbing Ava's hand. 

Alexa sprinted away with the other kids. Ava let Sara drag her towards the tree where they had set their stuff earlier. Sara had put a picnic blanket on the floor so they could sit. 

"Come on, sit down, relax. Alexa is having fun and knows where we are."

Sara dropped down, leaning back against the tree like she didn't have a care in the world. Ava couldn't help the goofy smile that took over her face as she looked at her beautiful girlfriend. She joined Sara on the ground, sitting so close she was almost on Sara's lap. Sara wrapped an arm around her and sighed contentedly. 

They stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying each other's company and the nice weather. Ava was really glad Sara had joined them at the skatepark, she was usually just so worried Alexa was going to get hurt she never took the time to sit down and relax. 

"How come we haven't gone on a date yet?" Sara asked. 

"What?" Ava turned a little so she could see Sara's face. "We haven't?"

"Nope!"

"I guess we've been busy."

"We could go with the classic movie and dinner?” Sara smiled, pushing stray hair from Ava's face. 

"I want to go to the movies!" Alexa said very loudly, dropping her skateboard next to them. "And eat popcorn!"

Ava grabbed a water bottle and offered it to Alexa, who was breathing hard. "She didn't mean we're going right now, sweetie."

"I know! We're skating now!"

Sara chuckled. "We were talking about me and your mother going to the movies. As a date."

"Yes! You can come, too!" Alexa grinned. "And we can go to that restaurant with the elephant! You said we could go there someday, right, mom?"

Ava looked at Sara at a loss for words. Alexa was just too damn cute for her own good. Sara shook her head, smiling fondly. 

"Sure, buddy, we'll all go to the movies."

"And the restaurant?" Alexa turned her big brown eyes to Ava, pleading. 

"Yes, Alexa, we can go there too."

Alexa grinned happily and jumped on top of them. She might've kicked Ava in the stomach and punched Sara's neck but they were happy to squeeze her. 

Their first date ended up turning into a trip to the cinema to watch a kid’s movie with Alexa. Ava had offered to explain things to Alexa but Sara pointed out they could just go for a date some other time. Alexa was just too excited about watching a movie with both of them. Ava reluctantly agreed to buy the biggest popcorn bucket and a couple chocolate bars when Alexa promised she would eat all her vegetables and fruits all week without complaining. 

Alexa skipped ahead of them happily, holding a candy bar she had managed to steal from Sara. Ava wasn't fond of letting her run ahead but the place wasn't too crowded and she kept a close eye on their surroundings. She took quicker steps to catch up with Alexa when she bumped into a tall, bald man and fell. 

"Watch it, kid!" the guy said gruffly.

Ava helped Alexa up and was ready to glare at the rude man when Sara chuckled, drawing her attention away from him. 

"Mick! What are you doing here?"

"Boss." He nodded. 

Ava raised a questioning brow in Sara's direction. 

"Ava, Alexa, this is my friend, Mick. Mick, this is my girlfriend and her daughter." 

Mick ignored Ava's extended hand and nodded instead.

"She's pretty."

Sara smiled. "Are you here for a movie?"

"Yes. I'm going to get some popcorn, nice seeing you, Boss," he said and quickly walked past them. 

"What just happened?" Ava shook her head. 

"That was Mick." Sara shrugged. "He's just...Mick."

"Why did he call you boss?" Alexa asked, chewing on her candy. 

"I don't know, kid. That's just his nickname for me. He has one for all his friends." Sara picked Alexa up fireman style to the girl's delight. "Come on, let's go watch a movie!"

Alexa insisted on sitting between them and holding the popcorn on her lap. Ava was planning on at least getting to cuddle with her girlfriend during the movie but Sara was even worse than her when it came to denying Alexa anything. She smiled, watching Alexa eat happily as the trailers started, and promised to herself to try and take Alexa to the movies more often. 

Ava settled down to enjoy the movie — she was secretly a fan of kids animations ever since Gary had entered her life — when Sara tapped her shoulder, asking for the chocolates — she could be as bad as Alexa sometimes. She rolled her eyes but handed over the bag with food. 

"Here, now pay attention to the movie."

"Yes, ma'am," Sara whispered with a grin. 

The movie was entertaining enough, and Ava let herself relax and enjoy this moment with both her girls. Her work was sensitive and demanded alertness and attention even when doing paperwork, and it was only when she was with Alexa, and now Sara, that she felt like she could let go of the tightness she carried around. 

"You okay there, Lex?" Sara asked quietly when Alexa kept moving around in her chair. 

"I want to pee."

"Why didn't you say? Let's go," Ava interjected. 

"But I'll miss the movie!"

"I'll tell you what happened. Go, quickly!" Sara gave her a little push. 

Ava was extremely grateful that Sara was there and she didn't have to waste time arguing with her daughter about missing a small scene or peeing her pants. When they got back, Sara had changed seats, the popcorn sitting on her previous chair instead. 

"You're in my seat!" Alexa complained, hands on her hips. 

Sara chuckled and quickly pulled Alexa into her lap. "There you go. Now let's see what this little alien is gonna do."

Ava sat down, smiling lovingly at her girls. Alexa seemed extremely comfortable leaning against Sara's chest, her full attention on the big screen. Sara pushed the armrest between them up and wrapped an arm around Ava's waist. Ava leaned against her happily. 

"That's better," Sara whispered, kissing Ava's head. 

After the movie, Alexa insisted on going out to dinner. She was so excited about it that Ava decided to indulge her just this once. It helped that Sara was there with her and she knew she would help keep an eye on Alexa at the probably crowded place. 

"Alexa, honey, look at me." Ava kneeled down so she could look her daughter in the eyes. "Pay attention to where me and Sara are going to be sitting so you can find us whenever you need, okay?"

She knew it was just not realistic to expect Alexa to sit quietly with them once they went inside, and she didn't want her to. The place was made for kids to have fun and that's what she wanted Alexa to do. 

"Okay! Can I have a milkshake!?" Alexa asked, bouncing in place. 

"Just one."

Sara smiled at them and grabbed both their hands before dragging them inside. Ava almost collided with a small boy that seemed to be trying to run outside. A disheveled mother came panting after him and thanked Ava with a tired smile for stopping him. Ava felt a wave of anxiety at the chaos the place was, with toys and children running around and screaming. The smell of grease and sugar was overpowering, and not in a good way. Sara slipped an arm around her waist, and Ava felt her tension drop almost immediately. 

"Don't worry, babe, I've got you." Sara winked. 

Ava smiled and pressed a kiss to Sara's cheek. "Thank you."

They found a table that had just vacated, and Ava was quick to sit down to claim it.

"Milkshake!" Alexa said as soon as they had sat down. 

Sara chuckled. "Come, munchkin, let's go buy our food while your mom takes care of our table."

Ava asked for whatever wasn't covered in grease and leaned back against the seat. She would never have entered a place like this before Alexa, her daughter truly changed all aspects of her life. The thought helped her relax some tension she hadn't even noticed she was carrying. Despite the mess of people, mostly kids running around, and the smell, it wasn't a bad place. She could see why Alexa loved it, what kid wouldn't want to get hyped up on sugar and play until they crashed? 

Sara slid in beside Ava on the booth, her tray carrying more food than Ava expected. 

"What?" Sara asked when she saw Ava's raised brow. "Everything is like kid sized, I had to order double to have an adult meal."

Ava shook her head, amused, and grabbed the salad that was clearly for her. It  _ was _ the only thing grease free apparently. Alexa was happily drinking her milkshake, legs swinging back and forth. As soon as she deemed her milkshake was done, she was up and running towards the playing area. Ava sighed at the half-eaten burger still on the plate, but she was sure Alexa would be back at some point and then she could finish it. Sara slid closer to Ava and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

"Not exactly the type of place I would go on a date but I'm not complaining," Sara said, taking a sip of her soda. 

"I'm sorry, It seems that all our attempts to go on a date get changed because of Alexa."

"Like I said; I'm not complaining. I love Alexa, and I was well aware she was in the picture when we started dating." Sara smiled. "In fact, we wouldn't have met if it wasn't for her so I'm  _ really _ not complaining. And, I'm just happy to be around you, you know?"

Ava could do nothing but smile happily at that, feeling all warm inside. All she ever wanted from a partner ever since Alexa had come into her life was to have them accept and love her like Ava herself did, and to her delight, Sara checked all the boxes. She closed the short distance between them and pressed a long kiss to Sara's lips. 

"I know."


End file.
